EroChap Objects in the rear view Mirror
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Fanfic zur Fanfic von Mariacharly! DMHG, Detailierte Erotik!


_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Diese „Story" hier ist eine Fanfic zur Fanfic, um genauer zu sein, eine Fanfic zu „Objects in the rear view Mirror" von Mariacharly (Link zu ihrem Profil und damit zu ihren Geschichten findet ihr bei meinen Favo-Authors)_

_Für alle, die Objects noch nicht gelesen haben, denen kann ich es nur ans Herzen legen, denn es ist wirklich eine supertolle Geschichte, aber sicherheitshalber gibt es hier zum Verständnis ein paar Erläuterungen:_

_- Das ganze spielt etwa 10 Jahre nach Hogwarts und dem Finalkampf  
- Draco und Hermine haben sich seit dem Finalkampf nicht mehr gesehen und erst zu Beginn der Story wieder gesehen.  
- Draco sitzt im Rollstuhl und ist querschnittsgelähmt  
- es ist eine Songfic (also...der Liedtext wurde in den Text integriert...mein erster Versuch auf diesem Gebiet...hoffe es ist halbwegs gelungen!)  
- öhm...ich glaube, das war es so im Großen und Ganzen...sonst halt einfach noch nachfragen! ;)_

_Der Song zu dem Kapitel war ein Wunsch von Maria! ;)_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Lesen und hinterlasst mir fleißig Eure Meinung! Maria wird sie sicherlich auch interessieren...und wer weiß...vielleicht kommt ja noch der eine oder andere auf den Geschmack und liest auch die Hauptstory „Objects in the rear view Mirror"!? ;)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Foreigner - I want to know what love is

_I've__ gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over_

Beinahe hektisch waren die beiden aufgebrochen und hatten "ihren" Italiener verlassen.  
Draco war schnurstracks zu seinem Haus gefahren.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin hatten sie kein Wort gesprochen, sondern sich immer nur wieder alles sagende Blicke zugeworfen. Nach einem besonders intensiven Blickwechsel an einer roten Ampel war Hermine leicht errötet.  
Sie fühlte sich wie ein Teenager beim ersten Date. Bei keiner vorherigen Verabredung war sie so nervös gewesen und gleichzeitig so voller Vorfreude.  
Ihre Hände waren kalt und verschwitzt, als sie endlich ankamen.

_I'd better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

Hermine wollte geduldig darauf warten, dass Draco seinen Schlüssel herausgekramt und die Tür geöffnet hatte, doch er machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Stürmisch zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und begann sie zu küssen. Er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem Haar und mit der anderen angelte er nach dem Schlüsselloch. Er unterbrach nicht einmal die Berührung ihrer Lippen.  
Hermine bekam gar nicht mit, wie die Tür hinter ihr schließlich mit einem Klicken aufsprang.

_And this mountain I must climb  
Feels like the world upon my shoulder_

Wie sie es anschließend bis ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bett geschafft hatten wusste Hermine nicht. Sie konnte sich nur noch an Hände und Lippen erinnern, die sich leidenschaftlich erkundeten.

_Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Draco hatte sich auf das große Bett gesetzt, Hermine wieder auf seinen Schoß gezogen und beide waren lachend in die Kissen gefallen. Nun lag er auf dem Rücken im Bett und sah zu Hermine auf.

Sie war der erotischste Anblick in seinem ganzen Leben. Hermine saß mit geröteten Wangen, geöffneten, leicht geschwollenen Lippen und vor Liebe leuchtenden Augen rittlings auf ihm.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again_

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen gesamten Körper, als sie begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und jedes Stück nackte Haut mit ihren Lippen zu erkunden.  
Wieder vergrub er eine Hand in ihren Haaren, von denen er einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.

_Can't stop now I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Wie in Zeitlupe begann sie, ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen, was ihn wiederum ungeduldig aufseufzen ließ. Andererseits wollte er das in allen Einzelheiten genießen und ja nichts überstürzen.  
Kaum hatte sie das Hemd befreit, schob sie es ihm auch schon über die Schultern. Diese Gelegenheit ergriff Draco und zog sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich.

Während seine Zunge mit ihrer rang, schob er seine Hände unter ihre Bluse und genoss jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen Haut.  
Hermine seufzte lustvoll in seinen Mund, was seine Ungeduld weckte. Ohne auch nur einen Knopf ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, zog er sie ihr über den Kopf und genoss erneut ihren Anblick.  
Diese Frau war einfach der Wahnsinn.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me_

Ihr schwarzer Spitzen-BH betonte ihre weiblichen Formen perfekt und machte ihm Appetit auch ihre Haut mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu erforschen. Er begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen, in welches er zärtlich hinein biss, und bedeckte dann ihren Hals mit Küssen.

Während er sich über ihr Schlüsselbein weiter nach unten küsste und leckte, wanderten seine Hände erneut auf ihren Rücken und öffneten geschickt den Verschluss ihres BHs. Mit sanften Bewegungen schob er die Träger von ihren Schultern und begrüßte ihre bereits harten Nippel mit seinem Mund.

Er saugte erst zärtlich daran, dann umkreiste er sie spielerisch mit seiner Zunge.  
Hermine stöhnte bei dieser Behandlung laut auf.

_I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Seine Hände waren inzwischen zu ihrem Po gewandert und kneteten ihn durch den Stoff ihres Rockes hindurch, was Hermine ein erneutes Stöhne entlockte. Draco zog den Stoff ihres knielangen Rockes Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter nach oben und raffte ihn so knapp über seinen Handgelenken zusammen. Er wollte endlich ihre Haut spüren.

Auch wenn er sich gerade noch vorgenommen hatte, jede Sekunde zu genießen und alles ganz langsam anzugehen, so ging es ihm nun doch nicht schnell genug.

So lange schon wartete er auf diesen Moment. Spätestens seit er sich seiner Gefühle für Hermine bewusst geworden war, wollte er sie genauso spüren ... und endlich war es so weit.

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me_

Er konnte, nein, er wollte nicht länger warten!  
Als ob der Rock seine Meinung teilte, war er in diesem Moment vollständig zusammen gerafft und Dracos Hände trafen auf die nackte Haut von Hermines Hinterteil. Draco stellte kurz verwundert fest, dass da sehr viel Haut und sehr wenig Stoff war, was sich aber gleich darauf durch einen knappen Stringtanga erklärte.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ nun ihn erregt aufkeuchen, was wiederum Hermine erbeben ließ.  
Lange würde er dies garantiert nicht mehr aushalten!

_I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

Auch Hermine wurde immer ungeduldiger. Ihr halbes Leben wartete sie nun schon auf diesen Mann!  
Und mit seinen federleichten Berührungen trieb er sie gerade fast in den Wahnsinn! Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren. Ohne störenden Stoff dazwischen. Haut an Haut.

Wollte sich auf ihm bewegen und ihn tief in sich spüren.  
Allein der Gedanke daran jagte ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Körper und ließ ihren Schoß erwartungsvoll pochen.  
Ungeduldig setzte sie sich auf, öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes, den er gerade so quälend langsam hochgezogen hatte und zog ihn sich über den Kopf, um ihn auf den Boden zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken zu befördern.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again_

Unsicher sah sie ihn einen Moment an. Fand er sie schön? Fand er sie erotisch?  
Doch aus seinen Augen sprach so viel Liebe und Erregung, dass alle ihre Selbstzweifel hinfort gewischt wurden.

_I can't stop now I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Draco hatte ihr Zögern gespürt und war etwas verwundert über ihre Unsicherheit. Eigentlich war er doch derjenige, diese Gefühle zu haben. Doch der Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah, so, als ob ihr in ihrem Leben noch nie ein begehrenswerterer Mann untergekommen wäre, ließ keine Zweifel seinerseits zu.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me_

Nach diesem mehr als intensiven Blickwechsel rutschte Hermine auf dem Bett nach unten und begann nervös seine Hose zu öffnen.  
Hoffentlich machte sie nichts falsch!

Ein lautes Stöhnen seinerseits, als sie mit den Händen über seine harte Männlichkeit streifte bestätigte sie jedoch in ihrem Tun.  
Noch etwas mit der neuen Situation überfordert, dass er die Beine nicht bewegte, während sie seine Hose herunterzog, beförderte sie auch dieses Kleidungsstück auf den Boden.

_I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Einen kurzen Moment lang genoss sie den Anblick des Mannes, den sie liebte und begehrte, und der jetzt nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet vor ihr lag. Seine Erregung zeichnete sich deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff ab und ließ sie sich über die Lippen lecken.  
Kurz entschlossen beugte sie sich vor und entledigte ihn auch des letzten Stückes Stoff.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me_

Draco keuchte auf, als Hermine auch seine Shorts auszog. Seine letzte Sicherheit war gerade verschwunden. Was, wenn sie nun lachen würde?

Doch ganz im Gegenteil. Bei seinem Anblick stöhnte sie lustvoll auf, ehe sie nun auch noch ihren String und ihre halterlosen Strümpfe auszog. Hierbei ließ sie sich besonders viel Zeit, und beobachtete seine Reaktionen ganz genau.

Sie wollte ihn von seiner kurzen Unsicherheit ablenken und scheinbar gelang ihr das auch mehr als gut, denn kaum hatte sie den zweiten Strumpf auf den Boden fallen lassen, zog er sie mit Nachdruck wieder zu sich auf das Bett und empfing sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

_I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Hermines heiße Haut rieb sich an Dracos und jede Berührung, jede Reibung sandte Hitzewellen durch beide Körper.

Während sie sich hungrig küssten, erkundeten sie mit ihren Händen den Körper des anderen.  
Für Hermine war es ungewohnt, mehr oder weniger die Führungsrolle inne zu haben, denn bisher war sie immer der empfangende Teil beim Sex gewesen. Sie war stets diejenige gewesen, die sich vom Partner zeigen ließ, was er wollte und bereitwillig alles mitmachte.  
Zwar zeigte ihr auch Draco was er wollte...aber auf eine für Hermine unbekannte Art und Weise.  
Sie entdeckte den Sex in diesen Momenten für sich auf ganz neue Art.

_Let's talk about love  
Love is the feel inside_

Sie lernte in dieser Nacht auf Dracos Reaktionen zu achten, sich genau einzuprägen, wann er wie reagierte, um zu wissen, was er wollte.  
Als sie neben ihm kniete und mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge eine imaginäre Linie nach unten verfolgte, verspürte sie alleine durch die unterschiedliche Art, mit der er stöhnte, eine ungekannte Erregung in sich emporsteigen.

Als sie seinen pochenden Schaft schließlich mit ihren feuchten Lippen umschloss und ihn mit der Zunge umspielte, stöhnte der Mann unter ihr so laut, dass dieser Ton ein Vibrieren zwischen ihren Schenkeln auslöste, welches bis dahin für sie unbekannt war.

_I'm feeling so much love  
I know you just cannot hide_

Ein heiser geflüstertes "Hermine" ließ sie aufblicken, in Augen, die vor Leidenschaft glühten.  
Sie brauchten keine weiteren Worte.  
Während Draco sie wieder zu einem Kuss zu sich zog, setzte sie sich rittlings über ihn.

Er beendete den Kuss und hielt ihren Blick mit dem seinen gefangen, während sie sich langsam auf ihn herabsenkte.  
Draco dachte, er müsse sofort vergehen, als er sie so heiß und eng um sich spürte.  
In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er nie wieder eine Andere wollen würde.

Selbst früher, damals, als er noch alles normal spüren konnte, hatte er nie gefühlt wie jetzt. Es war anders...  
Heute erlebte er durch Hermine eine Intensität, die er nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Keine war mit ihr vergleichbar. Und absolut keine war so wunderbar wie diese Frau, die sofort mit ihm den perfekten Rhythmus fand.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me_

Lange hielten weder er noch sie diese süße Folter aus. Zu sehr hatten sich beide in den letzten Jahren nacheinander gesehnt.  
Hermines Bewegungen wurden unregelmäßiger, je näher sie ihrem Höhepunkt kam, und auch er spürte deutlich den Rand der Klippe näher kommen. Bei dem Versuch, sie noch näher bei sich zu haben, krallten sich seine Hände in ihre Hüften. Dies ließ Hermine laut aufkeuchen. Draco spürte, wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln anspannten. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er besaß, um in diesem Moment nicht die Augen zu schließen.

Doch er wollte sie sehen! Er wollte sehen, wie sie den Gipfel der Leidenschaft erreichte, und er wollte ihn mit ihr gemeinsam erleben.  
Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, und er fühlte wie sie sich um ihn zusammenzog. Das war auch für ihn zu viel. Heiß ergoss er sich in ihren Schoß, ohne dabei jedoch die Augen von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen.  
Und jeder einzelne Augenblick war es ihm wert gewesen!

_I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Erschöpft sank Hermine auf seiner Brust zusammen und er schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Beide atmeten schnell und ihre Herzen rasten.

Als sie beide sich ein wenig erholt hatten, rutschte Hermine neben ihn und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.  
Verliebt lauschte sie seinem Herzschlag und spürte wie sein Herz im Einklang mit ihrem schlug.  
„Ich liebe Dich" flüsterte sie, aus Angst, diesen perfekten Moment zu zerstören.  
„Ich liebe Dich auch" flüsterte er ebenso zurück und zog sie noch enger an sich.  
Er war endlich zu Hause angekommen!

_

* * *

_

Und...wie war es? Erzählt es doch dem kleinen Knopf da unten links! ;) Maria und ich können Eure Meinung dazu kaum erwarten!


End file.
